Greatest Caesar, the Dark Kaiser
Greatest Caesar, also known by the name Caesar-san is why do you have Duel Masters continue after Battle Galaxy. In fact his impact was so huge that he basically impacted all of the events after him, and he does have a religion in the fandom. Story Greatest Caesar's origins were not explained, but it is assumed that he was the king of the knights. In the Semi-Finals of the out of control Sengoku Battle Tournament, he defeated the last opponent and entered the finals with Shiden Galaxy, Super Champ. He then was given Galaxy Shot - HELL and in-hesistantly took the immensely powerful weapon. As Shiden Galaxy saw this, he reluctantly took the immensely powerful Cross Gear Galaxy Blade - THE FINAL as well and the two enter the finals with the weapons of mass destruction. Greatest Caesar created numerous dimension rifts by launching numerous shots from the Galaxy Shot. However, Shiden Galaxy did not get hit and smashed his body with the immensely powerful Galaxy Blade. However, the dimensional rifts summoned Origins and Origin Gods and they attacked the once-peaceful world at full scale. However.... If you think that I am done for.... You are DEAD WRONG!!! Anyway, if Greatest Caesar's impact was only like that, we won't be making an article about him. The truth is HE ACTUALLY DIRECTLY IMPACTED ALL EVENTS OF DUEL MASTERS AFTER HIM. Let us analyze the slew of events that would happen after him and his impact on them. Evolution Saga The one on this is obvious; Greatest Caesar would blast the rifts using the Galaxy Shot - HELL and this would summon Origins to attack earth. IF Greatest Caesar would not use the Galaxy Shot - HELL, the Origins will never be summoned, and the people of the world will probably still be in peace. Psychic Shock After the Origins are destroyed, the ruins of the "Original Heart" left a mystical gateway to Pandora Space where great psychic power resides. The Unknown blackmailed the Alien Royal Family and caused the Alien Royal Family to use the Darkness Civilization to wage war against other civilizations, which caused the tragic war of Psychic Shock. If Greatest Caesar would not use the Galaxy Shot in the finals, The Original Heart will cease to exist and the tragic psychic war won't happen. Episode 1 After Devil Diabolos Zeta, Evil Awakened was crushed in the hands of Last Storm Double Cross, the Super Awakened, peace did not last long and the true manipulators of Zeta, the Aliens, emerged from the rift to their home, the Pandora Space, and attacked earth with their mighty psychic creatures, and they were also confronted by hunters who were victims of their attacks. If Greatest Caesar would not use the Galaxy Shot, the rift to Pandora would cease to exist on earth, and thus the Hunter and Alien war will not happen. Episode 2 After Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory was crushed by Codename Sherlock, the Unknowns and Zenith invade earth and brainwash races with tristones. The creatures on earth teamed up and battled the unknowns, and the true identity of the mastermind of the trilogy, Shangri-La, Climax of "Cruelty" struck at the end and would be known as the cause of the trilogy events of PS, E1 and E2. However, if Greatest Caesar would not use the Galaxy Shot in the tournament finals, Shangri-La would not strike earth in this way at all. Episode 3 Ten thousand years later after the end of Shangri-La, a cult known as Oracle appeared and tried to restore peace using his power, but they caused stagnation, so a group of rebels known as "Outrage" fought against the Oracles. If Greatest Caesar would not use the Galaxy Shot, Shangri-La won't have a chance to attack earth by controlling the Aliens and Zeta, and of course the Oracles would never form. Dragon Saga, Revolution Saga, Revolution Final While the events of these blocks appeared in a parallel world, the Parallel world is actually a byproduct of the war in Episode 1 as one of the Unknowns (And thus Shangri-La's minions), Codename Thirteen, appeared and destroyed Pandora Space with a meteor. If Greatest Caesar would not use the Galaxy Shot in the Sengoku Tournament Finals, the war of E1 would never happen, and of course, the parallel world would never exist at all. Unfortunately.... While Greatest Caesar has the highest impact among all Final Bosses, he is apparently not the strongest. He could had been just made a fatal mistake by opening the Pandora's box....Maybe. Card Explanation....Finally. While Greatest Caesar does not win metagames, it is fun to use as he continues to get endless amount of support even when in today. It is a Vortex Evolution creature that evolves from 2 Dragons and/or Knights. While Dragons are abundant, there aren't many cheap ones...until now. Now lots of Dragons can be sent cheaply using Revolution Change, so there's rarely any problems. As for Knights, while support for real knights has ended, there came new races called "Funky Knightmare" and "Dark Knightmare". Note the word "Knight" in their names, so they can be used to evolve Greatest Caesar! In fact in Greatest Caesar's Super Rare 100% Pack reprint, it does have a dramatic version text of the kanji for "Nightmare" (悪夢, read as "Akumu") on it which should give you a hint on that. As for its effect, it can cast any number of Fire or Darkness spells that have a total cost of 7 or less. Does seem lame, but it can do lot of things. 3 es and a ? 2 es and a ? A Miraculous Plague? Or how about an Eternal Sign or Inferno Sign into a bloody finisher like Mega Manalock Dragon? Ir can cast all of them in one go and wreck huge havoc. And the support does not die out in Revolution Final, considering Team Acme's tactics works well with its tactics like "Knight"mares. The thing that prevents it from being meta, is that it is a Vortex Evolution creature and the player still has to do lots of work to bring it out. Extra Notes The officals, before the release of Super Rare 100% Pack, said that that it was "The Culprit of the End of the World" in their DASHTV show, indicating that they had admitted his legacy in the background story. Category:Antagonists Category:Metagame Status:Fun Deck Category:Final Bosses Category:Characters Category:Knight Category:Dragon Category:Armored Dragon Category:Zombie Dragon